The Far Side of The Stars
by Vulcan Wolf
Summary: Voyager/2009 crossover, but it focuses mostly on the events spanning from Jim Kirk's marooning on Delta Vega, through the chase and final showdown with the Narada and beyond. Will be Jim/Spock eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okidoke! I got REALLY bored and this little baby wanted to be published, so I humored my muses. It's a Voyager/2009 crossover, obviously, but it focuses mostly on the events spanning from Jim Kirk's marooning on Delta Vega, through the chase and final showdown with the Narada, and on to post-film events which we don't really see all that much of anyway. Neevok is Tuvix's clone, heralding from the fascinating Voyager episode of the same name, and a few more of our favorite Voyager characters have cameos and later a more concrete part to play in the storyline. Don't ask, I couldn't tell you where this came from or why. _**

**_Oh, and I don't own anything except Season 1 of Voyager, a couple of costumes I bought for StarFest, badge-pins and a IDIC pin, the Motion Picture Trilogy, and all of the TNG films. I have to pay off a hospital bill, so please, Paramount, please don't sue me. I'm broke!_**

* * *

Chapter One

The Doctor looked at the three people before him, making note of height, physical appearance, and species of origin. He had before him one Human male of roughly twenty-seven years of age, Asiatic heritage; a Human-Borg hybrid of feminine gender and indeterminate age; and a male Vulcan-Talaxian hybrid of indeterminate age. The hybrid was in fact an exact genetic clone of a former deceased crewmember, created in secret by the Doctor and the Human-Borg hybrid. The only full Human in the converted cargo bay had been brought into full and secretive confidence by the Doctor's partner-in-crime.

They had toiled in secret for a little over two months, building a small one-man pod capable of achieving Warp 3 and fitting it with a special spatial-temporal transponder and a cloaking device. The warp-pod was finally completed and it was time to say their goodbyes. They were going to send the alien hybrid through space and time in hopes of sending him to a place and a time where he could have a new life. The transponder had been set to the year 2258 and the Vulcan planetary system. Now it was godspeed and good luck to the hybrid, and hoping he got to where they were sending him safely.

* * *

As Neevok, Tuvix's clone, climbed into his tiny craft, Ensign Harry Kim retreated to his station on _Voyager_'s bridge to cover the launch. He made sure the Captain wouldn't be called to the bridge for an unauthorized warp-jump, watching the view-screen until he saw the wormhole close. He had never seen the warp-pod, the cloaking device had served its purpose. Just as the wormhole closed, the bridge-doors opened. Kim looked over his shoulder and got quickly to his feet as the Captain came onto the bridge.

"Captain! Good evening." Kim hoped he didn't look as guilty as he felt. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten rid of Tom Paris for so long. Ten minutes ago, he'd put everything on auto, sent Paris on his break, and gone down to Cargo Bay 2. He still had five minutes according to his watch. The Captain smiled.

"I'm sorry if I took you by surprise, Ensign."

"I thought you were Liuetenant Paris, ma'am."

"And where is your partner-in-crime?" She had noticed Paris's absence from the bridge.

"Shift break." Kim exhaled slowly and realized the Captain had mistaken his guilt for surprise.

"It's very quiet. I can see how I might have taken you by surprise." She wandered the bridge and he realized what time it was. 22:45? The Captain didn't suffer insomnia did she? Returning to his post, Kim waited for Paris to return. When he did, the Captain was still on the bridge. She stayed there as long as they did, moving from post to post without a word.

"What is _she _doing up here?" Paris whispered as she passed behind them on one circuit.

"I never asked. None of my business." He shot his partner a stern look. When the relief crew arrived fifteen minutes later, 23:00 Standard Earth Time, Kim surrendered his post, saluted the Captain, and returned to his quarters to take a shower before going to bed for a few hours until Alpha Shift. His last thought before falling asleep was for Neevok, and he hoped the gentle-hearted clone had reached his destination safely.

* * *

_Stardate 2258.42(ish) - February 11, 2258 - Vulcan Planetary System_

Meanwhile, on the far side of the Milky Way Galaxy, far from the _Voyager _and the Delta Quadrant, Neevok's warp-pod had crash-landed on the M-class world of Delta Vega in the Vulcan system. Neevok had abandoned the pod shortly after landing and was looking for somewhere to wait for rescue. He found an ice-cave and made himself comfortable. His sensors told him that there was another cave about three kilometers to the south of him that contained another humanoid lifeform, this one Vulcan, but he wasn't brave enough to go in search of this other Vulcan. However, he did encounter yet a third lifeform, this one Human, when an escape-pod crashed into the ice not far from his cave. Neevok, his old instincts kicking into high gear, collected all of his equipment and set off across the ice to help this newcomer adapt. He ended up saving a very young Human male from two of Delta Vega's native, carnivorous lifeforms.

Jim Kirk had seen weird, and really weird, but the things trying to eat him were just downright creepy. He wasn't sure what either one was actually supposed to be, he just knew they wanted to eat him for dinner, and he rather liked _not _being eaten. As he scrambled across the unstable ice, he was cut off by the spider-ant-creature. Before he could wish for a swift and painless death, something landed a foot in front of him and a cloud of noxious smoke spewed into the air. Jim staggered backwards, throwing up one arm to shield his face as two more gas-grenades hit the ice and released their contents. Jim stumbled through the smoke, coughing and gagging, and lost his footing. Before he could move, something grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet, shoving him out of the smoke. He was pushed down a gentle slope and finally staggered into a small cave.

"Are you okay?" the strangest voice he'd ever heard asked. He looked to his left and squinted, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The smoke had burned his eyes, and he couldn't see all that well.

"Here, drink this. It'll help." A canteen was pushed into his hand, and he took a long drink of water, "The smoke got your eyes, didn't it?"

"Yeah. Thanks, though, for chasing off that thing."

"No problem. Sorry about that, I thought I could throw it further than I did."

"Hey, I'm alive." He took another swig of water and blinked, trying to clear his eyes. Jim sank to the ground, exhausted and sore and completely disoriented.

"It'll be dark soon." His rescuer looked out the cave-mouth, "If that thing comes out during the day, I'd hate to see what prowls around here at night. Come on, let's go further in." Jim let himself be guided by his rescuer, who sounded like a fairly cheerful fellow. He had the strangest voice, upbeat but calm all at once. The cave let into a short tunnel and eventually into an interior chamber.

"What's your name, friend?" he asked groggily.

"Neevok."

"That's a weird name, no offense."

"None taken. May I know _your _name?"

"Yeah, it's Jim. Jim Kirk."

"Pleasure indeed, sir. Perhaps after you've rested we can exchange stories and find a way out of here."

"Yeah, I've gotta get back to the Enterprise before they get themselves killed." He sank onto the cold ice, only to be yanked back to his feet.

"No no no! Wait a minute!" Neevok scolded, pulling off his wet thermal jacket.

"What the-what are you _doing_?" he groaned. Neevok, whatever he was, pushed him down and he realized blankets had been laid over the ice, "Oh, thanks."

"Here, this will help keep your body-core temperature above the danger-zone so you don't freeze in your sleep." He heard Neevok fiddling around with something and some part of his scrambled brain identified the sound of a hypo-spray being put together. But Jim was too tired and too disoriented to put up his usual fight. Neevok was much gentler than Bones, he thought vaguely as the alien gave him first one injection to keep his body warm, and then another to help fight off the last of the toxins from the gas-bombs. As he drifted off to sleep, he was aware of Neevok laying a thermal blanket over him and wondered at the kindness of a complete stranger.

* * *

While Jim slept, Neevok sat by the entrance of the cave and looked over his shoulder. There was just something about the boy that made Neevok want to take care of him, make sure he had a friend. Shaking his head, he turned back to the snowy night. His acute hearing detected a faint but consistent beeping and recognized the sound of a tri-corder. Neevok just smiled and waited for the shadowed figure to emerge from the snow.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find us."

"The Human boy?"

"Sound asleep." He got up and extended one hand, "We don't have much, but we're willing to share. Please, come and share our small shelter and fire."

"Thank you, friend." The tall figure stepped past him and pushed back the hood of his jacket, turning to Neevok, "_Rom-halan_."

"You're welcome." He smiled at the Vulcan greeting. He led the expatriate into the cave and heard his muffled gasp. Wondering what was wrong, he turned to the man, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Is that…Jim Kirk?"

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Oh yes." The elderly Vulcan dropped to his knees beside the slumbering Human and Neevok watched, fascinated.

"I've taken good care of him, sir."

"Yes, I can see you have, and I'm very grateful to you. How did you find him?"

"Running from some odd creature that couldn't decide if it was a spider or an ant with a taste for human flesh." Neevok grimaced, "I'm almost afraid I did more harm than good in my campaign to drive it off before it ate him."

"He'll be alright by morning. Did he tell you anything?"

"Just that he had to return to the Enterprise."

"Which means _he _wasn't the captain. How strange." The Vulcan settled down by Jim's head, near enough but not touching, and looked at Neevok, "You're Vulcan?"

"Only by half, my other half is Talaxian. I'm from the Delta Quadrant."

"Fascinating. What is your name, friend?"

"Neevok. And yours, sir?"

"Spock. Please, sit down." The Vulcan smiled, which caught Neevok off-guard.

"Well, I'll be damned. I don't think I've _ever _seen a Vulcan smile before!" He sat down on the other side of the fire, intrigued, "The only one I've ever known _never _smiled in all the time I knew him!"

"I am not like most of my kind, Neevok. I, too, am only half-Vulcan." Spock looked almost wistful, and Neevok had the feeling if he stuck around Spock and Jim Kirk, he'd go on quite the outlandish adventure.

* * *

_**There! Chapter 1! If Neevok seems a little, well, outlandish, you just have to remember that he's half-Neelix. Neelix, as any Voyager fan knows, is a bit eccentric at best and I have a soft-spot for Neelix, so you'll see more Neelix than Tuvok in the character of Neevok. Hehe, bad play on the Tuvix twist, I'm sorry. Remember, read, click, and review, please! But no flames, they're a waste of time for you to write, me to read, and I really don't need an entire essay outlining every single thing wrong with my fanfiction. Thank you, VeeDub.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When Jim woke up the next morning, it was the sound of voices that pulled him out of his bizarre dream-world. He had dreamed that he and Neevok had encountered another Vulcan during a trek across Delta Vega in search of the Starfleet outpost, and that Vulcan turned out to be Spock, or rather Spock Prime as he called himself. So Jim was a little surprised to wake up and find the man from his dreams sitting on the other side of the fire with Neevok. He sat up a little too quickly and all the blood rushed out of his head.

"Whoa. Headrush."

"Good morning, Jim." Neevok said cheerfully, but not loudly.

"Good…is it morning?"

"Yes, the sun rose three hours ago."

"Oh." He rubbed his forehead with the heel of his hand, "By the way, Neevok, thanks."

"For?"

"Whatever you gave me last night worked. All I've got this morning is a headache."

"Food will help with that, but this will make it go away faster." Neevok waved a strange-looking hypo-spray at him and came around the fire. Jim sat very still as Neevok pulled down the collar of his shirt, "Hold still, this might sting a little." Jim flinched but didn't jump as the hypo made contact with the side of his neck, he couldn't help wincing.

"Jumpy fella, aren't you?"

"I've had a few experiences." he rubbed the side of his neck ruefully, "But I'll give you one thing, you're a hell of a lot gentler with that thing than Bones."

"Who is that?"

"Doctor McCoy, the Enterprise's CMO. A little rough around the edges, but a decent fellow once you get to know him." Spock Prime pitched in helpfully with the closest thing to a smirk Jim had ever seen on a Vulcan's face.

"This is going to sound really weird, but I had a dream about you last night. What are you doing here?"

"I'd tell you, but I don't know if you would understand."

"Obviously, I'm not going anywhere." He gestured belittlingly at the walls of their shelter, "And no way I can get back to the Enterprise now, they're halfway out of the system."

"You aren't her captain?"

"No, I'm not. _You _are." He looked across the space between them, "Captain Pike made your younger self Acting Captain, me First Officer. Look where _that _got me."

"Oh, you should never, _never_ argue with your captain." Neevok shook his head seriously.

"Yeah, except my captain got it into his head that he can rejoin the fleet in the Laurentian system and _still _make it back to Earth in time to stop Nero."

"Who?"

"An incredibly troubled Romulan." Spock Prime grew solemn, "How do you know him, Jim?"

"He blew up seven Starfleet vessels, killed over half my classmates, and destroyed Vulcan not that long ago. Do I need more reasons to hate this guy's guts and want him dead?"

"Oh, dear. That's so sad. I'm so sorry." Neevok looked very sad, "Were many of them your friends?"

"I didn't have all that many friends, and the one friend I did have risked his career to get me onto the Enterprise when I was grounded on academic suspension." Jim got up and paced the cave, "You know, Neevok, I've only met a couple of Vulcans in my lifetime, most of them recently, and you're by far the oddest I've seen."

"I'm only half-Vulcan."

"What the other half?"

"Talaxian."

"Never heard of them."

"My species hails from the Delta Quadrant."

"Oh, that's why. Talk about uncharted space." Jim kept pacing, "Any ideas on how to get out of here?"

"There's a Starfleet outpost fourteen kilometers from here, our best chance at getting back to the Enterprise or any civilization will be from there." Spock Prime got up and brushed off his hands. They set about dismantling their temporary camp and after a breakfast of rations they set off across the ice after Spock Prime initiated a mind-meld with Jim to show him why he knew Nero and how he had come to be on Delta Vega.

"What's wrong, Jim?" Neevok caught him as he staggered in shock, "Are you alright?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"Emotional transference cannot be helped, and I'm very sorry for that."

"Jesus Christ! He's a madman!" Jim leaned against the wall, "It's not just Vulcan! It's the Federation!" Neevok kept one hand on his shoulder, the other was under his elbow to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Jim, breathe, son. Just breathe." Neevok counseled, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly, "Buck up, lad, we've got some world-saving to do." Despite his odd appearance and decidedly outlandish attitude, Jim really liked Neevok.

* * *

After Jim's head had stopped spinning and he could see again, they bundled up against the cold and he led the way to the outpost, where they met the strangest pair of engineers Jim had ever seen: Montgomery Scott, a disillusioned Starfleet engineer, and Keenser, Scott's petite alien counterpart. After a brief discussion about quantum physics, the intricacies of transwarp beaming, and Admiral Archer's missing prize beagle, Spock Prime beamed Scott, Jim, and Neevok back to the Enterprise using Scott's own formulas.

"Wait a minute, you're coming with us, aren't you?"

"That would be most unwise, Jim. Besides, you have Neevok. If I interfered at this point, I might be robbing you of a vital friendship."

"The chances of me befriending _my _Spock aren't even worth thinking about, but more power to you." he mounted the platform, "Oh, by the way? Coming back in time and changing things? That's cheating."

"A trick I learned from an old friend. Live long and prosper, Jim." Prime smiled, flashed the Vulcan salute, and beamed them back to the Enterprise. After rescuing Scott from the water turbine, they took off for the bridge, and got cut off by Security long before they got out of Engineering. As they were escorted forcefully to the bridge, Jim tried to think of what he could say to Spock. All he really had to do was get Spock to show some little bit of emotion and surrender his captaincy. Without getting himself killed in the process. The first part was incredibly easy, the second, however, was a little harder. In the end, the only person who had enough nerve to come between Jim and Spock and break up the fight was Neevok, who caught Spock by the arm as the Vulcan pulled back to hit Jim while he was down.

"Stop! Both of you! Stop! Captain, stand down!" Neevok snapped, pushing Spock away from Jim with a strength belying his size.

"Under whose authority?"

"Security Chief of the Voyager. Stand down, Captain Spock." Neevok looked Spock right in the eye, "You have been emotionally compromised and are unfit for further duty." Jim sank to the deck, coughing, and watched as Neevok released Spock, who glanced once around the bridge, spoke briefly to Bones, and then left the bridge. His father followed shortly behind him, and the bridge was dead silent. Neevok came over and pulled Jim to his feet, brushing off his shirt, "Get up, son."

"Thanks, Neevok. Security Chief of the Voyager, huh?"

"Not a shoddy job. I was also their chef and morale officer."

"Nice." He rubbed his throat, "Remind me never to get into a bar-fight with a Vulcan."

"Noted." Neevok grinned.

"Oh, _that's _great." Bones snapped, "Well congratulations Jim. We've got no Captain and no god damned First Officer to replace him."

"Yeah, we do." Jim looked at Neevok, who just nodded, and sat down in the command chair.

"What?"

"Pike made him First Officer." Sulu offered helpfully, which _didn't _help Bones' skepticism one bit.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Thanks for the support." Jim looked sharply at his friend.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing...Captain." Lieutenant Uhura snarled as she brushed past him.

"So do I." He sighed before reaching over to activate the intercom from the command chair, "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is Jim Kirk. Mr. Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to acting captain. I know you are all expecting to regroup with the fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes. Either we're going down... or they are. Kirk out."

* * *

_**Like it? Hate it? Print it out and burn it in effigy? Click and review! Let me know what you think! Apologies for any confusion!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After reaching the Sol System, James had the Enterprise hide in orbit between Saturn and Jupiter while he beamed from the Enterprise to the Narada with Spock. The latter was in orbit around Earth and had already deployed the mining drill over San Francisco. Once aboard the Narada, he went to save Captain Pike while Spock had the slightly more dangerous job of saving the Federation. There were some close calls and a few hairy moments, but in the end they saw the Narada swallowed by a black hole and limped home with Captain Pike in a medically induced coma while Doctor McCoy tried to figure out how to best deal with the problem, Jim Kirk in command as Acting Captain, and Spock as his First Officer.

As the Enterprise limped home on impulse-power, her warp-core ejected and detonated to help them escape the black hole, Jim patched up what relationship he _had _with Spock. It wasn't much, for the time being Jim just tried to get past the instinct to flinch, fight, or run whenever he saw the half-Vulcan. Neevok was a great help, giving Jim a willing ear when he wanted to talk. Surprisingly, Jim found himself doing a _lot _of talking on the trip home, mostly about subjects he never broached with Bones or anyone. He talked about his childhood, or lack thereof, what it was like to grow up without a father and have to put up with living in the shadow of his heroic, deceased father. Besides Bones, Neevok was the only person who knew that Jim's bravado and sarcasm and devil-may-care attitude were just carefully-constructed masks and covers to keep everyone at a safe distance. Neevok took care of Jim during that fourteen-day journey home, for which Jim was grateful. After discovering that Neevok's former rank was Lieutenant Commander, Jim found him a duty-uniform with proper rank-stripes.

* * *

One day, Jim was in Neevok's quarters when he stumbled across a holo-pic. He studied the image carefully, "Neevok?"

"Yes, Captain?"

"Who is this?" he held out the image.

"Oh, her?" Neevok took the picture from him, "This is Captain Janeway, she was our Captain on the Voyager. I've never met such a strong, stubborn, wonderful woman in my life. She wasn't afraid of anything, she was so determined to get home again and so determined to make her crew a family."

"Captain Janeway." Jim looked at the image again, "I didn't know women were allowed to be captains."

"I didn't even know what Starfleet _was _until I met Captain Janeway. She was so good to all of us, but she knew when to put her foot down and play the tough-love cards."

"I like her, and I've never met her."

"I think she'd like you, Jim. You remind me a lot of our pilot, Tom Paris, and she was ever so fond of him." Neevok smiled, "You can keep that picture if you'd like. I don't mind."

"Really?"

"I insist."

"Thanks, Neevok." Jim tucked the picture safely away and wished, just for a moment, that he could meet Captain Janeway and shake her hand. She seemed like an incredible woman, everything a starship captain _should _be, everything he was not.

When it was time for Alpha Shift, he reported to the bridge, took and signed off on reports, and requested any transmissions from Starfleet. Nothing since last night, which was good. Jim collapsed in the command chair and wondered if he was doomed to spend the rest of his life in a brig for all the stupid things he'd done, from cheating on the Kobayashi Maru to forcing the Enterprise home on impulse power. But he didn't _have _a choice on the last part, otherwise they'd all be dead right now. Starfleet wasn't going to like that at all, he wasn't looking forward to a hero's welcome. Or much of a welcome at all. Whatever waited for him at home, he'd accept it gracefully. He had to. Jim turned the chair a little and looked behind him. The bridge-crew was hard at work getting the Enterprise home, but Spock watched him with a remarkably sad expression. Jim tried to smile at his fellow officer, but he was so tired and too well aware of what waited for him when they got back he just couldn't. Turning from Spock, Jim dug out the holo-pic Neevok had given him and looked at the image of Captain Janeway. She had a very nice smile, she looked like a nice person. The kind of person he'd like to meet and shake hands with, have a drink and chat with.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alright! Changed the title and other good stuff. Here we get a look at Voyager and Jim gets to meet Captain Janeway. Yay!_**

* * *

Chapter Four

While Jim Kirk agonized over what waited for him at home, Christopher Pike was currently in conference with Admiral Barnett and the Academy Board. He was sitting in the CMO's office just outside of Main Sickbay, the door was sealed for privacy's sake, and wished he could stand up and pace.

"I can't talk long, but let me just get one thing straight. By now you've received a list of James Kirk's transgressions aboard the Enterprise."

"And not a one of them will go unanswered."

"I can give you answers, Admiral, all the answers you _want_." Christopher spat, gritting his teeth against the pain, "If that kid hadn't done half the dumb shit he pulled out here, _none _of us would be here right now! I wouldn't be here, the _Enterprise_ would have long since gone the way of the other seven ships, Earth would have gone the way of Vulcan, and _we _would all be dead! That boy is a hero, and if you treat him like anything _less _when we get home, I'll hand in my resignation and you'll never hear from or see me again. I think at least four officers here would follow me. If Captain Kirk hadn't ordered the warp-core detonated, that black hole would have consumed the Enterprise and destroyed her! If he hadn't relieved Commander Spock, I'd be dead now! That boy risked his _life _to save my life, and all of us!" The yelling made him tired, and he tried to catch his breath, "I tell you now, if a single goddamn _one _of those charges beyond Academic Dishonesty still stands when we get home to Spacedock, I will raise hell and show the Federation how Starfleet thanks it's heroes!" Barnett tried to bully him into cooperating, but Christopher was too sore, too tired, and too utterly pissed off with higher authority to care. He signed off and just sat for a minute, the words of his non-existent resignation letter rolling through his head. Doctor McCoy came for him and they visited the bridge for the first time since he'd left the Enterprise to Spock and Jim ten days ago.

* * *

Jim Kirk was kicking the command chair from one side to the other on one foot as he chatted with Spock, who stood off to his left. Neevok stood next to Spock, just watching them with a sly smirk. The bridge doors opened and Jim turned the chair, bounding out of it in the next breath, stunned.

"Captain Pike!"

"At ease, Captain." Christopher Pike, who didn't look _quite _as bad as he had when Jim beamed him off the Narada, smiled at him from the confines of a wheelchair. Jim looked at Spock and relaxed into parade-rest.

"Sir, should you be out of Sickbay?"

"I promised to behave myself." Pike grinned and Jim saw Bones roll his eyes. Jim looked at Spock and Neevok and shrugged. Bones and Pike came down to the command chair and Jim helped Pike out of the wheel-chair. With Spock's help, they got Pike into the command chair and stood back.

"You can have the Enterprise back for a few hours, sir. She's yours, anyway." Jim stood at perfect attention, and wondered why it didn't hurt more to surrender the Enterprise. Maybe because it belonged to Pike first, and he was a no-good low-life cheater who thought he could really _be _something. Jim stayed to watch for a few minutes before sneaking off the bridge, tail between his legs.

"Jim!" Two voices called him back. He turned and smiled at his Vulcans.

"Where are you _going_?" Spock looked confused. He did that a lot around Jim.

"Somewhere else. I don't belong up here, Spock. We both know that, and I don't deserve the Enterprise. I cheated, lied, and bullied my way into that chair." He shrugged, "The man who belongs in that chair is sitting there right now, and if Bones will let him, he'll be there until we get home."

"But where are you going?"

"If I'm lucky? Garman and his goons will find me." Jim flipped a jaunty, half-hearted salute and walked away from the bridge. Hell, the brig was probably the only place left on the Enterprise with any room to sit, stand, or lay down. Jim didn't _want _to be there, but a night or two in the slammer was no new experience for him. The idea of spending the rest of his _life _there, on the other hand, scared the shit out of him. But that's where he was going if Starfleet Council and the Academy Board had their way with him. Jim wandered the Enterprise without aim, stopping to chat with any member of the crew he saw, asked after the task they were doing, what they planned on doing when they got home. He learned names that way. Three hundred and fifty lives to account for, no longer his sole responsibility.

* * *

While Jim Kirk wandered the ship that had, for ten days, been his responsibility, _Voyager_ was receiving a bizarre signal. After some confusion, they cleared up the interference. The signal was coming through a wormhole anomaly that opened into the past, into a time long before the Voyager ever existed.

"Captain, we're being hailed by _Enterprise_." Harry Kim looked up, confused.

"Captain Picard?"

"N-no, Ma'am. It's…the old _Enterprise_. There, Captain." He pointed to the viewscreen where they could actually _see _the starship on the other side of the wormhole.

"What are they saying?"

"I think they're asking for help, ma'am." Kim looked at his controls.

"Let me hear it."

"Aye, Captain." A moment later, the hail filled the bridge.

"Starship _Voyager_, this is Starship _Enterprise_. Can you hear us? This is Starship _Enterprise_."

"Is that the Captain?"

"I don't think so."

"Return the hail." Captain Janeway sat down to wait. Why was _Enterprise_ hailing? And…_was _it the _Enterprise_? Yes, but…not any _Enterprise_ she had ever seen.

"Captain, the channel is open."

"Thank you, Mr. Kim." Janeway got to her feet and brushed off her uniform, "Starship _Enterprise_, this is Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the Federation Starship _Voyager_. To whom am I speaking?" They all waited. The screen buzzed with static because of spatial interferences from the wormhole, but when it cleared up, they were looking at a bridge not very different from their own. The man they saw couldn't be the Captain, he wore Science blue and the stripes of a Commander. It was an older style of uniform, but Janeway knew what she was looking at.

"I am First Officer Spock, I speak on the behalf of my Captains. We were not certain our hail would reach you, or that the wormhole would open."

"Apparently, you underestimated yourself, Commander." Janeway _had _to smile. Had he said "Captains"? Plural? "Why don't you have one Captain? Why two?"

"I serve as First Officer under Captain Christopher Pike, who has been relieved of duty due to injury, and Acting Captain James T. Kirk, who has taken Captain Pike's place until he can return to duty or we return to Earth."

"Commander, what is your stardate?"

"2258.60. What is _yours_, Captain?"

"Commander, I seem to be speaking to you from the other side of time as well as the other side of the Milky Way Galaxy. You're in the Alpha Quadrant?"

"Yes, Captain. I assume you are still in the Delta Quadrant."

"Yes. How did you know where we were?"

"A former associate of yours has integrated himself into our crew and done nothing short of wonders for all of us." It was the closest she'd ever seen a Vulcan come to smiling.

"Neevok." She shook her head, "You are free to keep him, Commander, I suspect he's a great deal happier with you than he would be here with us."

"Captain Kirk would be grieved to lose him, you have our thanks."

"So, Commander, what can I do for you?"

"I told you before, Captain Pike has been severely injured. Without proper care, he may never walk again."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what happened. Can't your doctor help him?"

"Doctor McCoy has every faith in his skills, but we are led to believe that your technologies are far advanced to our own and your medical staff may have a better chance of giving Captain Pike full use of his legs again. Doctor McCoy is willing to work with your CMO if you are willing to help _us _in turn."

"Not to break any hearts, Commander, but how on earth to you expect this to _work_? We're here, you're…_not_." Janeway's head was spinning.

"This wormhole is stable and will remain thus until we disable the module that has provided it to us. We can come through to the Voyager in a shuttle, if you wish. I suspect that would be most prudent."

"Commander, may I have a moment with my officers?"

"Take your time, Captain. We ask a great deal of you that you may not be capable of providing. I will await your answer. Enterprise, out." The screen blanked and they saw the Enterprise again. Janeway called a meeting of her senior officers, including the EMH, to talk over what they had learned and what they were being asked to do.

* * *

On the Enterprise, Jim Kirk stepped onto the bridge, yanking on the bottom of his tunic.

"What'd they say, Spock?" he collapsed in the command chair, "Please don't tell me they said no."

"Captain Janeway has not directly or indirectly refused to help us, Captain. She has asked for time to speak in conference with her officers and return when she has reached a decision."

"We don't have much time." Jim ran both hands through his hair. Captain Pike had collapsed a few hours ago, and they were having a hellish time stabilizing him. Bones had managed to extract the parasite, Pike had died seven times on the table no less. That had been right back at the beginning as Jim fought to get them out of the black-hole, but if Pike had _any _hope of walking again, they needed _Voyager_'s help. They waited for what _seemed _like ages.

"Captain! We are receiving a transporter emitter signal from Transporter Room Three." Ensign Chekov piped up, startling Jim and Spock.

"Transporter Room Three? But that transporter room's…_empty_! Spock, you're with me, Sulu you have the conn. And whatever you do, _don't _call Security! Someone find Neevok!" Jim sprinted off the bridge. When they reached the transporter room in question, he skidded through the door and collapsed at the controls. The minute he hit the right series of controls, he watched the transporters activate and held his breath.

"Spock…"

"Yes, Captain?"

"I think we have our answer." He remembered how to breathe again only when the transporters deposited four people on the platform. Jim swore his heart stopped when he saw Captain Janeway. _Ngh. _She managed to pull of their century's duty-uniform with class, grace, and sass. She had settled for the skirt option with long sleeves and three cuff-stripes. Jim kept his mouth shut, biting his tongue hard enough to taste blood. Joining Janeway were three of her officers. He assumed a First Officer and two junior officers.

"Captain Janeway, welcome aboard the _Enterprise_. I'm Captain Kirk."

"I believe this honor is mine, Captain. I wasn't expecting you to be so _young_."

"Sorry to fall below your expectations." Jim shook hands with her and looked behind her, "Are these your officers?"

"First Officer Chakotay, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, and Lieutenant Paris. He is our pilot."

"Where is your…CMO?" He hoped they hadn't come without _that _member of the crew. Janeway smiled and handed him something, an odd-looking piece of equipment he hadn't the faintest what it was supposed to do.

"What's this?"

"The mobile holo-emitter."

"And what does it do?"

"Turn it on, you'll see." Janeway's smile was a little frightening. Jim did as instructed and jumped backwards, crashing into Spock. The emitter had activated a holographic representation of a Human male about mid-sixties or maybe younger, bald, in Science Blue. Jim let Spock pick him up from the deck, staring in absolute _shock _at the hologram.

"What the hell?"

"This is our EMH, our Emergency Medical Hologram. He doesn't have a name yet, despite our every attempt to find him one. We simply call him Doctor."

"Don't you have _human _doctors in the future?"

"We did, but my medical team was killed in the accident that left us stranded in the Delta Quadrant." Captain Janeway looked very grim and Jim swallowed hard. Ookay, he was dealing with a hologram. Not the end of the world, but Bones wouldn't like it at all.

"Well, I guess we'd better get you down to Sickbay. Just warning you, my CMO doesn't trust fancy technology, he probably won't like the EMH." Jim brushed off his uniform and led the party to Sickbay where Bones waited not at all patiently. By this time in the game, Bones was so homesick and so tired, he could have cared less if the visiting officers were really Martians in disguise waiting to eat them in their sleep. They evaluated Captain Pike and transferred him to _Voyager_ by shuttle, and thus began a seven hour wait. Jim and Spock got a look at what the future might look like, what their future would have looked like if Nero hadn't fucked things up so badly, when Captain Janeway invited them to _Voyager_ as guests. So Jim left Uhura and Sulu in charge on the _Enterprise_ and went to visit a starship from the twenty-third century with his First Officer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jim and Spock's adventures on Voyager continue. Cue bonding and "aaww" moments ahead. Enjoy! Oh, and apologies for taking so long to update this sucker. Cheers!**

* * *

Chapter Five

After touring Sickbay and the bridge, and Captain Janeway gave him a shot at the command chair for exactly one standard hour, Jim took Spock and made damn good use of what the Voyagers called a holo-deck. He let Spock choose the program they got to play in and was greatly surprised to step into a great red expanse. Mars? Where _were _they? Jim shaded his eyes against simulated red sunlight.

"Spock!" he called out, "Where are you?"

"Here, Captain." Spock was above him, so Jim climbed after his First Officer, trying to remind himself that this wasn't real, this was all done by computer. But god did it feel like the real thing. He reached Spock's perch and stood beside him.

"Spock, where are we?"

"Home, Captain." Spock looked up at the sky, "This was my _home_."

"Vulcan?" Jim blinked, and realized where they were standing. He turned to Spock, "Vulcan! Oh my…_god_!"

"I cannot go _home_, Captain. Ever."

"Spock, for Christ's sake. We're not on the Enterprise, _please _just call me Jim." He scratched the back of his neck, and tried to catch his breath, "Jesus, I know this isn't the real thing, but the gravity's killing me."

"The atmosphere of Vulcan was much thinner than Earth's atmosphere, and our gravity was much heavier. This is indeed a very realistic representation of my home." Spock sounded sad, and Jim felt guilty. As much as he hated it, he _did _have a home to go back to. He sat down on the red rock and just looked out at the vistas of a world he would never get to see again. It grew very quiet, and Jim closed his eyes. Spock moved, and Jim thought he was moving away, but he realized Spock had only moved over so he stood _behind _Jim. Jim, without looking behind him, carefully inched backwards the few inches until he hit Spock's legs. He half-expected the Vulcan to pull away, but Spock stayed perfectly still and Jim slowly leaned back until the only thing holding him up was Spock. He kind of hoped this would become a normal thing for them. Jim closed his eyes again and leaned his head back against Spock's knees. This was weird, intimate, and it felt perfectly natural. The warm, simulated breeze ruffled his hair.

"Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it…wrong?"

"Is what wrong?" he opened his eyes and looked up.

"Is it wrong to cry?"

"No." He looked out at the vistas again, "It's not wrong to cry, Spock. It's _human _to cry."

"And I am half-Human." Spock murmured. Jim bowed his head and wondered if he was about to see what a real Vulcan breakdown looked like. Spock moved, sinking to his knees behind Jim. A warm, strong hand landed on Jim's shoulder, Jim didn't miss the faint tremor in those fingers, and reached up to take that hand.

"It's okay, Spock." He whispered, "It's okay. It's gonna be okay." Something warm and wet hit the back of his neck, taking him by surprise. He paid closer attention. Spock was actually crying. He wasn't sobbing, he wasn't hysterical, he was weeping. Those tears hit the back of Jim's neck and soaked into his collar. Spock's release was heartbreaking and beautiful. Jim finally turned around to face Spock, who had his eyes shut tight as tears streamed down his face, and carefully reached for the hands clenched into fists now that they couldn't hold onto Jim's shoulders. Emotional Vulcans could be violent, he didn't want Spock to hit him. He uncurled one fist and quietly threaded his fingers through Spock's, exhaling as the weirdest sensation raced up his arm from the contact point. Taking Spock's other hand, he leaned forward until his forehead touched Spock's and made up a third contact point.

"Jim…Jim…"

"It's okay, Spock. I'm right here, it's okay now." Jim didn't know why Spock called his name like that, he just knew he had to reassure the Vulcan he wasn't alone. _I'm right here, Spock. You can feel me, I'm here with you._

_Don't leave me…please. I'm sorry…just don't…please don't leave. _Spock was really a mess, and it was all Jim could do _not _to just hug the poor man. This was the closest they'd gotten in ten days, and what should have been weird and uncomfortable seemed absolutely perfect. Jim smiled and reminded himself to thank Sataya when things had calmed down. Sataya, Spock's crazy, sly elder Prime Universe counterpart who had given Jim a badly-needed push. Freeing one hand, he spread his fingers against Spock's in what he _hoped _was a decent salute. Where his Human flexibility failed, Spock took over and brought their hands flush in a perfect twin salute. Sensation ricocheted between Spock and Jim just from those three contact points, buzzing in the back of Jim's skull. Sadness, anger, pain, confusion, and hope all warred for their places between the souls of Jim and Spock. At one point, Jim pulled away gasping for breath. Something very weird had just happened. He looked at Spock, who panted for breath as well. With one hand, Jim touched his lips.

"What just happened?" he whispered, never letting go of Spock.

"I…I don't know. I am very sorry."

"Don't you dare apologize." He touched two fingertips to Spock's lips, shaking his head, "Kissing is _not _a crime, far as I'm concerned. Your kind of kissing might be, but mine's not."

"What do you know of _my _kissing?" Spock was curious. Jim reached down for Spock's right hand, carefully touching two fingertips to his, remembering something he'd seen in the mind-meld with Sataya.

"This is how your people show their affection, this is how they kiss."

"How do you know this?"

"I met an old Vulcan on Delta Vega. He helped me get back to the Enterprise. He reminded me a lot of you." Jim smiled sadly, "Tell me to stop, Spock, tell me to go away and I'll never bother you again."

"Don't stop, _please _do not go away." Spock looked sad, "You may well be the only thing I have left, Jim."

"Spock, you don't _want _me. I haven't done a single thing to make you like me, I cheated on _your _test, I challenged _your _rights to captaincy of the Enterprise when I shouldn't have been there at all."

"Jim, stop it. If Doctor McCoy hadn't smuggled you aboard the Enterprise, we would never have stopped Nero. How many worlds would he have destroyed before we stopped him? How many billions of people would have died?"

"I don't like thinking about that." Jim frowned, "You should hate me and everything I stand for."

"I do not hate you, James T. Kirk. Hating you is…impossible."

"That's probably the nicest thing anyone's said to me." Jim had to smile. They sat on the overlook, just enjoying the peace of the holodeck and some quality one-on-one. That didn't stop Jim from jumping a mile when they were hailed from Sickbay.

"Sickbay to Captain Kirk."

"Kirk here. Go ahead, Bones." Jim was going to miss _this _method of communication. He didn't have to touch any controls or anything.

"Jim, we're ready to head out."

"How's Pike?"

"Let's just say he'll be fully capable of kicking the Academy Board's ass when we get back."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Captain?" Ah, there he was.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

"Kirk out." Jim got up, brushed off his trousers in a completely unnecessary gesture, and left the holo-deck, "Computer, end program." As they left the holo-deck, Vulcan disappeared. Going down to Sickbay, they found Bones and The Doctor going over post-op care.

"Ah, Jim, there you are."

"Hey, Bones. So, will Pike walk again?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. That's probably some of the best news I've heard in ten days." He smiled and folded his arms as he looked at The Doctor, "And didn't Captain Janeway say something about you wanting a name?"

"Yes, Captain."

"I think I've got one for you." Jim had actually thought about this while in the holodeck.

"Do you? I'm interested to hear what you've come up with in the period of seven hours." The Doctor looked somewhat skeptical, but Jim knew exactly what he wanted to give the EMH for his services.

"We can't _pay _you for working with Doctor McCoy to save Captain Pike's life and his career, but I _can _give you a name. If you'd like?"

"Yes, Captain! That would be…lovely."

"It's not a very…_interesting_ name, but it's important to me." He shrugged, "How about George?"

"George?"

"It was my dad's name, it's kind of important. I thought it might be a good name for you."

"Oh, it's perfect! Thank you, Captain! George. I like it. It's sophisticated." The Doctor looked very pleased. Jim looked at Spock and cleared his throat.

"George Kirk died twenty-five years ago saving the lives of eight hundred people, I was one of them. I never knew my father, I only had stories to go by, I joined Starfleet to be like him, and do the _right _thing." Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Your father was a brave man, Captain Kirk, and I think he would be very proud of you if he could see you right now." The Doctor smiled, holding out one hand to Jim, "I am very honored that you want me to have your father's name, and I will try to honor him as best I can. Saving eight hundred people is no easy task."

"Getting three hundred and fifty people home to Earth isn't easy, either. How many are on the Voyager?"

"About three hundred or so." The Doctor smiled as they shook hands, "I am glad I was able to be of some assistance to you."

"You saved a man's life today, you've got to feel pretty good." Jim looked over at Bones, "Just because you're a hologram, doesn't make you less human than anybody else on the Voyager. As the CMO, you've got an important job to see to the health and safety of everybody on this crew."

"I'm a computer program, who's going to respect me?"

"I'll have a word with Captain Janeway before we leave. A Captain leads by example, if she shows her respect for you in public places then the rest of the crew will come to understand that you're more than just a program." Jim smiled.

"Would you do that?"

"I _will _do that, Doctor. Thank you, again, for helping Captain Pike. I'm not the only one grateful." Leaving Sickbay with Bones and Spock, Jim headed for Shuttlebay 3. They had already transported Captain Pike aboard on a stretcher, he was still unconscious until they got home to the Enterprise. Captain Janeway, Commander Tuvok, and Commander Chakotay were waiting to see them off. Jim smiled and shook hands with Janeway, "It was nice to finally meet the Captain Neevok spoke so fondly of."

"He flatters."

"He was also right about you." Jim looked at her officers, "You don't have an easy job. You're what…60…70,000 light-years from home? I don't know if I could do that. That takes guts, courage, determination, and a refusal to believe in no-win situations."

"Isn't that what you need just to _be _a Captain?"

"Maybe it is, I don't know if I'll ever get to taste that." He shrugged, "I don't exactly have a hero's welcome waiting for me back home. I broke a lot of rules to get where I am right now, I'm not even supposed to be on the Enterprise."

"You saved the Federation. What could they possibly _do _to you?"

"Arrest me, toss me in a brig for the rest of my life? Who knows."

"Your officers wouldn't let them." Janeway looked over Jim's shoulder, at Bones and Spock, then at him, "James, you're going to have to fight for that command chair just the same way I'm going to have to fight my way across this half of the Milky Way. I have an entire quadrant to travel before I'm anywhere near home. You're just a few days away. I envy you for that, I really do."

"What should I _do_, Captain?"

"Surrender is _not _an option. You are a _hero_, James, not a criminal. Whatever happens, you remember that. And if the next four days are the last days you spend in a command chair, make the most of them. Be the best Captain you _can _be. Prove yourself a leader. Make a point of learning the names of your Ensigns and Yeoman, which division they're in, and don't be afraid to roll up your sleeves and get your hands dirty in Engineering or Sickbay." Janeway clapped him on the shoulder, spun him around, and pushed him towards the shuttle, "Get back to your ship, she needs her Captain." Jim stopped at the hatch and looked back. He waved and ducked into the shuttle, joining Spock in the cockpit. Jim looked out as they lifted from the floor of the hangar and departed the Voyager.

"Enterprise Shuttle Alpha, you have cleared Voyager airspace." That was Tom Paris, the Voyager's pilot. Jim smiled.

"Thanks, Voyager." Jim turned and laid in course for the wormhole, "Enterprise, this is Enterprise Shuttle Alpha."

"Enterprise Shuttle Alpha, proceed with caution. The wormhole remains stable." Hikaru Sulu touched base with them. Nodding, Jim reached over to adjust the controls and recoiled for a moment as his fingers brushed against Spock's. They passed through the wormhole very quickly and docked with the Enterprise once they were on the other side. Bones headed for Sickbay with Captain Pike, Jim and Spock returned to the bridge.

"Lieutenant Uhura, hail the Voyager." Jim sat down in the command chair lately vacated by Neevok.

"I have Captain Janeway, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Jim smiled and got to his feet, waiting for the screen to change. Spock stood beside him. Jim folded his hands behind his back, "Captain Janeway, you have our thanks."

"And _you _have ours, Captain Kirk. Remember what I told you."

"I won't be forgetting anytime soon, ma'am. Your advice _will _be taken to heart. Enterprise out." Jim inclined his head and watched the screen revert to showing the wormhole and the Voyager on the other side. Jim felt a pang of sadness as the wormhole closed, but a determination to be the best he _could _be. Once they were homeward-bound again, Jim took Spock and visited Sickbay.

"Jim?"

"Yes, Spock?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a little homesick, Spock. Believe it or not, I'm _not _homesick for Earth, or Riverside." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm homesick for a place that never _was _home."

"Vulcan?"

"It's stupid, I know."

"No, Jim, it's not." Spock surprised him by touching his wrist just below the cuff of his tunic, "It is _not _stupid."

"Really?"

"It is logical. Perfectly logical."

"Thanks." Jim smiled and looked around as they entered a quiet but crowded Sickbay.

"Jim!" Bones called softly, waving them over to an isolated bed. Jim headed for Bones, crossing his fingers behind his back.

"How's Pike?"

"See for yourself, I threatened to tie him down if he didn't sit still." Bones hitched a thumb over his shoulder. Jim peeked into the small space created by isolation screens.

"Hey! You're awake!" he stepped into the space, addressing a very coherent, unhappy Christopher Pike, "How do you feel, Captain?"

"Weird. What happened?"

"I called on some friends for help. I have guarantees you'll be walking by the time we get home." He smiled, "I'll take your bad mood as a good sign."

"What kind of friends are we talking about? We're the only ship out here."

"I'd tell you, but I doubt you'd believe me." Jim looked at Spock, who did beautifully holding back his smile.

"As long as I can stand up and tell Admiral Barnett what an ass he's being, I don't care."

"Oh, you'll be standing up alright. Right now, you should probably get some rest. I can tell you personally, Bones is mean with a hypospray."

"I _heard _that!"

"And he's halfway across Sickbay." Jim rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't wish him on any Captain."

"Thank you, Jim. Both of you. I sure hope the Academy Board realizes how the good outweighs the bad in this case." Pike smiled and dismissed them. Jim took Spock and made the rounds with the refugees before heading off to explore the Enterprise. Along the way, he encountered any number of crew. Remembering Captain Janeway's charge, he stopped and spoke to each one. Some of them he'd already talked to, but it was interesting to see if anything had changed in the seven hours he'd been gone.

"Captain!" a young Ensign in Engineering flagged him down, her eyes frantic.

"What is it, Ensign Bolton?" He turned to the girl.

"Deck 6, sir. One of the conduits is shorting out, it's making hell for the rest of us."

"I bet the wires are crossed. Come on, then. Spock, you head back the bridge, I'll meet you there." Jim indicated that Ensign Bolton should lead the way. Spock just nodded and headed for the bridge. When they found the problem conduit, Jim pulled off his tunic and undershirt, tying both around his waist after he removed the panel. With some twisting, he got inside the conduit and looked for the guilty wiring.

"Ah _hah_! I see the problem!" He just smiled at the mess of wires and got to work.

"What is it, sir?"

"Bolton, be a good girl and see if Scotty can't do something about cross-surges while we're working up here?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try."

"Thank you."

* * *

Spock was waiting for the Captain to come back when an alarm rang out on the bridge.

"What is it?" he sat up.

"We've lost power on Deck 6, sir."

"What?"

"Oh…wait." Ensign Chekov did something to his controls and the alarm died, "It's…back, sir."

"What deck did you say that was on?"

"Deck 6, Commander."

"I believe Captain Kirk is on Deck 6 making repairs to faulty conduit wiring. He may have crossed wires and caused a momentary loss of power. Were any other sectors or decks affected?"

"N-no, Commander. All other sectors are normal."

"Thank you, Mr. Chekov. As you were, gentlemen." Spock hid a smile. It was Jim, being useful. About ten minutes later, the bridge doors opened and Jim stepped onto the bridge itself. Spock, for once in his life, wanted to laugh. Nyota Uhura choked when she saw the captain.

"Well, I think I know why Deck 6 lost power for a moment." Spock got up from the chair. Jim had obviously done something that had caused a great deal of sparks and perhaps a power-surge, there were black smudges on his hands and face, pink discoloration that were electrical burns. His hair stood on end in every possible direction, and Spock suspected if he touched Jim sparks would fly. It was actually very funny.

"Don't laugh. There was a cross-surge from Deck 7. I'm headed to Sickbay to make sure I didn't get myself electrocuted." Jim brushed off his tunic, "Damn it that hurt."

"What happened?"

"The cross-surge caused an overload at the conduit. That sucker shot me clear across the hallway, took me a minute to get my wits back." Spock caught Jim as he staggered, and almost jumped backwards from the sheer electricity that popped off his skin. He didn't have to tell Sulu he was in charge again, it was just a given.

"Jim, were you electrocuted?"

"Damn straight, I _still _can't see real well and I feel like I just got hit by lightening."

"The cross-surge set off a bridge-alarm when Deck 6 lost power. Are you alright?" Spock touched the underside of Jim's wrist. No, his heart-rate was far too fast. Spock frowned and got Jim to Sickbay. Doctor McCoy was there in a heartbeat. The CMO took one look at the Captain and started to laugh.

"What the hell did he _do_?"

"He was electrocuted by the cross-surge on Deck 6. It affected him negatively."

"Yeah, I can see that. Jim, your hair's sticking up in twenty directions. Sit down before you fall over." Doctor McCoy ordered them to an empty bed and Spock stayed while Jim submitted to a scan. All it took was a mild sedative to stabilize his system, a quick run of the dermal regenerators after debriding the electrical burns, and when McCoy discharged Jim, he ordered bed-rest.

"You hate Sickbay and I don't have room for you, just your luck. Find somewhere and get some sleep. You haven't gotten much the last ten days."

"Thanks, Bones. Come on, Spock, I guess it's my bedtime." Jim's sarcasm had not suffered, as Spock was thrilled to note. Spock followed the Captain out of Sickbay.

"Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"You have no quarters and space is at a premium."

"Yeah, tell me somethin' I don't know."

"There is no one else in my quarters, my father elected to stay with the Elders."

"Are you _sure_, Spock?"

"No on will bother you there."

"Okay, if you're absolutely sure it's okay." Jim looked like he wanted to collapse. Spock got back to his quarters before Jim fainted, and after getting Jim to bed, he stripped his Captain to the waist and considered adjusting the climate controls to something a bit more bearable for a Human.

"Don't…change it for me, Spock." Jim sounded half-asleep.

"Shall I stay?"

"'s okay, Spock. Stay." Jim was out with the next breath and Spock sighed. He'd keep an eye on Jim, just to make sure he didn't suffer any negative effects from the surge. There was nothing immediately demanding his attention, he could look after the Captain for a while.

* * *

Okay! Cheers for long chapters and kudos to you if you're reading this footnote! And yes, Jim and Spock _did _kiss on Voyager's holodeck. So? What'd you think? Like? Hate? Burn it? Click and review, pwease! Reviews keep the muses happy! And the writer, too, for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, Enterprise made it home safely, and Jim's got to answer for the things he done. Good and bad alike, let's see if he gets a pass or if he gets the boot. Oh, and cyber-cookies to anyone who figures out who Admiral Harper really is before I actually spill the ol' beans. Yes, it's just what you think. Yay! Read on, click, and review pretty please!**

* * *

Chapter Six

Jim made the most of the four days he had left as Acting Captain of the battered, victorious Enterprise, taking Alpha Shift and Gamma Shift 1. Gamma Shift 2 went to Captain Pike, who switched Alpha Shift with him every other day. When he wasn't on duty, Jim spent his time with Spock, who adjusted his own duty schedule so that it mirrored Jim's.

When they reached Spacedock, they spent the day finishing up paperwork and making sure the Enterprise was ready for the maintenance crews. The crew and the Vulcan refugees debarked at their leisure, a process that took all of that day and much of the following morning. Finally, it was time for the Senior Staff to leave the Enterprise, but they couldn't find Captain Kirk. Scotty reported that he hadn't seen the younger Captain down in Engineering, but Commander Spock knew exactly where to look and headed straight to the Bridge. There was no sign of him in the command chair, but when Spock looked in the Ready Room, he found the Acting Captain.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Writing my defense for Starfleet Council. If I'm lucky, maybe they'll let me stay on as an engineer." He had seen this same despair in Jim's eyes quite often during the journey home, more so in the last four days than previously. Spock frowned and went around the desk.

"I would be willing to serve Captain Pike if you were serving with us, but if the Admiralty sentences you to the brig, I will not stay."

"Spock, you can't sacrifice your entire career for my sake."

"Yes, I can. And I will. Doctor McCoy would gladly do the same, as would Lieutenant Sulu and Lieutenant Uhura." Spock didn't tell Jim that no fewer than five resignation letters had been written already and were ready to be delivered to Admiral Harper's desk should it be necessary. Jim shoved back from the desk and tugged down on the front of his tunic. Spock remembered the argument between Jim and Captain Pike on the rights Jim had to _wearing _the three stripes on his sleeve. Pike had won out and Jim wore the uniform.

* * *

When they got to the waiting shuttle, Jim took over from Lieutenant Sulu at the controls and Spock joined him. They left the Enterprise and did a full fore-to-aft circuit of the Enterprise before heading to Earth and whatever fate awaited Jim at Starfleet Command.

Two hours after he got home, Jim Kirk had been listening to Starfleet Council pick apart and analyze his every solitary action while aboard the Enterprise. From where he stood, Starfleet was about to lose a few officers. Spock had told him about the resignation letters and what he and the others planned to do if Barnett went ahead and drummed Jim out of Starfleet.

"Cadet Kirk, how do you plead?" Barnett looked down at him. Jim heard the door open behind him, but he didn't turn around.

"How do I _plead_? I plead not guilty. Everything I did, every regulation I violated, I did in the name of survival, liberty, and the fact that I simply don't believe in no-win situations." Jim shrugged, "It's just that simple."

"I don't think you fully appreciate the severity of your situation, Kirk." Barnett glowered at him.

"I just don't see the point of pleading guilty or not guilty when it's pretty clear you've already decided to sentence me to the brig." Jim glared right back, "You can do whatever you damn well _want _to with me, Admiral, but you might want to consider what it's going to cost you."

"Cost _me_?"

"Seven commissioned officers have resignation letters prepared. I believe they're standing behind me?" Jim looked over his shoulder at last. There was Pike, the only one of them in uniform. Spock, Bones, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov had turned out. All of them except Pike wore street-clothes. Jim thought Spock looked sharp in a duty-uniform, but…_damn_!

_Who'd a-thunk Spock could make traditional robes look sexy? _Jim thought briefly, knowing from his studies that this was on the _light _side of traditional Vulcan attire. Well, there. He turned back to the Council and looked to the empty center chair. Hmm.

"Admiral Barnett, correct me if I stand wrong, sir. But isn't it against regulation for the Starfleet Council to make and _final _decisions without all members of the Admiral's Board present?"

"What are you getting at, Kirk? You can't worm out of this one."

"You're missing one." He pointed to the empty chair smack in the middle, "Admiral Harper didn't call in a sick-day, did he?" He'd never actually _met _Admiral Harper, but everybody at the Academy knew him and it was common sense you didn't make _him _notice you for anything. Nothing. Barnett or the others were fair game, but _not _Harper. He watched Barnett and saw the twitch. Hah! Where _was _Harper? There was no way he'd miss a court-martial hearing two _hours _after the Enterprise got home.

"How do you _plead_, Cadet Kirk?" Barnett hissed.

"If you think I'm actually going to play by your stupid rules and plead guilty for the doing the right thing, Admiral, you've got another thing coming." He kept dead calm, he knew that threw people off, "I can hijack the Enterprise faster than you can blink and take her so far away it would take you _years _to find us." Jim thought about that for a minute and smirked, "If you could find us at all, I mean."

"You wouldn't _dare_!"

"Yeah, he would dare." Bones snapped from the stands, "And we'd all go with 'im!" Ah, the loyalty of one's officers. Jim looked at his former roommate and mouthed "thank you". Bones just gave him a thumbs-up.

"Richard!" The voice that thundered through the room did _not _belong to anyone at the table, "Why don't you pick on somebody your own damn size and leave my son alone!" Jim wasn't the only one who jumped, or the only one who stared at the man who came down the stairs in dress-uniform. According to the stripes on his sleeves, he was an Admiral. The six Admirals trying Jim all got to their feet in something of a hurry. They all did, actually. The Admiral stopped by Captain Pike's chair and just smiled. Jim's jaw dropped open. Holy _god_!

"Rory, good of you to come."

"Thanks to your relay, Chris. Otherwise I wouldn't have known until these boneheads had my son locked away somewhere." Admiral Harper gave the six Admirals on Jim's review board nothing short of a murderous look. Oh if looks could kill. Wait a minute! _He _was related to Admiral Harper? _How_? How was…oooh. When Admiral Harper turned to Jim, it was looking at his reflection…in twenty-five years. Jim honestly thought the ground was going to open beneath him, the room was certainly starting to sway.

"Jim! _Jim!_" he heard Bones a split second before he went down.

_Jim, come back. It's going to be alright now. _Spock's voice was the jolt he needed, he didn't even know where it came from. Shaking off the heavy darkness of the faint, Jim tried to focus.

"Bones? Spock? What…what happened?"

"You passed out. Just went straight down." Bones, naturally, was _not _happy with him, "You probably hit the back of your head, too."

"I feel like my skull got cracked open by a war-axe." He sat up, helped by Bones and Spock, reaching back to touch the back of his head, "Ow. Damn it."

"Are you alright, son?" the hand extended to him belonged to Admiral Harper. Jim looked up at the man no one ever saw but everyone feared. He blinked and tried to get past the shock of looking at his own face on a much older man.

"I'd sure like to think so, sir." He took that hand and let them help him back to his feet.

"Jim?" Spock, unlike Bones, had _not _let go of Jim yet and kept one hand under his elbow, "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, Spock." He looked briefly at his First Officer. Turning back to Admiral Harper, he caught his breath, "God, I have all these _questions_!"

"I know you do, son. Why don't you kids go and wait outside? I don't think this will take very long. Then, you and I have some catching up to do." Harper smiled sadly and dismissed them. The minute he was outside, Jim hit the ground after backing into the wall.

"Bones!"

"Yeah, kid?"

"He's alive! My father…he's _alive_!" Jim buried his head in his arms, lacing his fingers behind his neck, "Oh my god." Nyota Uhura, who couldn't stand him fourteen days ago, sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Your world just turned itself over, didn't it?"

"No fucking kidding!" Jim wanted to laugh, cry, and scream until they locked him up in a psych ward. But, if Admiral Harper was his father, why had he _waited _this long? Why not come forward earlier?

"Jim." Spock dropped to his knees before Jim, "Jim, look at me." Jim had to obey and raised his head. Uhura moved away to give them space, he loved her for understanding. She kissed Spock on the cheek but Jim wasn't jealous of her. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Thank you, Nyota."

"Just take care of him."

"I will." Jim turned back to Spock, who loosened his clenched fingers in an echo of what they had done on the Voyager. There were witnesses this time, but Jim didn't really care.

"You told me…that it was human to cry." Spock chose his words carefully. Jim smiled.

"You remember."

"You were there for me when my world no longer existed." Spock joined their hands and Jim leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

_Be there for me when I need you. _

_I'm here for you._

_Be there to catch me when I fall._

_I'm here, I'll catch you. _Jim opened his eyes and looked straight into Spock's dark eyes. And he knew Spock _would _be there to catch him when he fell, just like he would be there for Spock when _he _fell. When Jim was sure he could stand up without falling over again, he let Spock help him up. He smiled and brushed down the front of his tunic.

"Walk with me." He turned from the others. Spock fell into step with him and they walked together as they had on the Enterprise. It was comfortable, familiar, and they knew words were not needed to fill the silence.

Leonard McCoy watched Jim Kirk and Spock vanish around the corner together and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'll be damned." He shook his head, "Did anyone else see that?"

"_I _think it's sweet." Nyota Uhura stated smartly, "I think they're good together."

"You're okay with this?"

"Yeah." She smiled, "I'm okay with it. What about _you_?"

"Me? I've got a responsibility to that kid." Leonard shrugged. Honestly, he was just relieved those two weren't trying to kill each other at every turn. During the trip home, he'd watched as Jim started pulling away from _him_ and spending more and more time with Spock. Nyota caught him by the sleeve.

"Come on, we can go."

"Lead on." He let her lead the way and they made their way to a bar three blocks from campus. Jim and Spock could take care of themselves, and as much as he wanted to be there for Jim when he got a minute with his dad, Leonard knew Jim could handle it just fine by himself. They got a table and ordered drinks. It wasn't long before the others joined them and they toasted their captains.

Jim wasn't surprised to round the corner to the hearing room and find his officers had taken off. That was fine, they deserved it. Waiting for him, however, were Captain Pike and Admiral Harper.

"I must go to the Embassy and see that my father and the refugees are settling well." Spock excused himself. It was probably something he should have done hours ago. Jim just smiled.

"Go on, Spock. I'll be alright."

"Very well, Captain." Spock quietly took his leave, but not before slipping something into Jim's hand. Jim tucked the object into his pocket for later. Right now, he had something else to do. He wasn't sure how to do it, but he _had _to do it.

"You look confused."

"Confused." He frowned, "I don't know if I want to laugh, cry, or run screaming and naked across the Academy Quad."

"The first two are perfectly acceptable, the last I would not suggest."

"You brought it up."

"I asked for it." Harper chuckled, "I was exactly your age when I saw the Narada for the first time, you know."

"That's what they tell me." He shrugged, "Don't you think it's a little weird that your estranged twenty-five year old son just got home from destroying the same ship that led Starfleet to believe you had died with the Kelvin?"

"Not weird, but ironic. God has a devilish sense of humor if he sent a Kirk to finish the job."

"I don't believe in God, I don't know if I believe in anything." Jim frowned, remembering how his mother had dragged him to church when he was little, how much he'd absolutely hated it.

"Neither did I." Harper looked at him, "Something saved me that day, Jim, and I still don't know what."

"How did you escape in time?"

"Barely. I was on the bridge, waiting for the end, waiting for the collision, when something told me to get out."

"Really?"

"I remember a voice telling me to run, there was still time. So…I ran. There was one pod left, I took it and escaped just before the Kelvin hit the Narada." This was obviously not something his father wanted to remember.

"What happened?"

"That wormhole was still open, I slipped around and hit the event-horizon. I don't remember anything except waking up in an underground city on a world who's name I can't even remember. The natives took care of me, they nursed me back to health until I was well again."

"How long were you there?"

"Four years. I stayed until a trader came through looking to trade for water, I can't remember what they had for trading but he took it and gave them water. After I took on with the trader, I didn't stay long. Once I had enough credits, I found my own ship and just trekked along wherever fate took me."

"You must have crossed paths with a Starfleet vessel or you wouldn't be here."

"No, I just found my way back through an anomaly that got me where I needed to go. I think I owe that to a strange fellow named Q, a meddlesome bastard I'd be happy to never see again."

"So…no Starfleet?"

"Not until I walked into Celus Kent's office looking like I'd crawled out of Hell. I swore the Admiralty to dead secrecy. No one was ever going to know that George Harper was George Kirk."

"Try pulling _that _one past Mom."

"It didn't work. She recognized me the first time we met. She promised to never tell, and she didn't."

"So…why wait so long?" Jim _had _to ask, "Why did you wait until I was getting my ass handed to me by the Council?"

"Because you didn't _need _me before. Yeah you needed me before you got to the Academy, and I wish Winona had been more honest about the way of things back home or I would have done something sooner, but once you got here, you hit your stride and I didn't need to intervene until you stirred things up with Commander Spock. By the way, when did you two get all chummy?"

"Seven hours on a starship from the future while Bones and Doctor George saved Captain Pike's career." Jim smirked, "I wish you could meet Captain Janeway, she's incredible. I owe her a hell of a lot, and no way to thank her."

"Janeway?"

"You wouldn't know her, she's not one of _our _Captains, and I envy the Starfleet that gets her." Jim clasped his hands behind his back and kicked his boot-heel against the gray granite floor-tile, "Wonderful woman, strong, and you don't cross her for nothing."

"Jim?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll stay out of your way, but if you need anything, I'm here."

"You saved me from the brig, that's favor enough for me."

"I did you one better than just keeping you out of the brig, son." Harper grinned, "How badly do you want the Enterprise?"

"Badly enough I'll take a demotion to stay with her."

"I'll see what I can do for you on that front. Word on the street has it you and Spock make quite a team."

"I guess we do." Jim shrugged. His father just chuckled.

* * *

After things calmed down, Jim and his fellow cadets finished their remaining semesters. It was a personal choice. They'd faced their first real-life crisis situation, and no way were they ready to become officers a year ahead of schedule. Spock returned to teaching at the Academy, programming and proctoring the Kobayashi Maru scenario as he had before. He also taught an Advanced Tactical Analysis class which was attended by every one of the bridge-officers and a number of junior officers and other members of the crew.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

One morning, Jim Kirk strolled into the dorm-room kept by Leonard McCoy, ducked the object launched at his head, and straightened.

"Geeze, what was _that _for?" he eyed his CMO warily, "What'd I do to piss you off this time?" As he closed on the older man, Jim realized he was crying. Since he'd never actually _seen _Bones cry, it was quite honestly alarming. He sat down on the bed next to his best friend, "Bones! What's wrong?" It wasn't him. Bones gave him a handwritten letter. Jim read it to himself, looking for clues. It was from Gracie McCoy, his mom. Jim had met Bones' parents during the holiday leave in first year, and had absolutely fallen in love with his mom. He found the trigger and dropped the letter. While they had been off saving the world, David McCoy had taken a sharp turn for the worse. Jim remembered sending Bones home for leave after the Enterprise got home, and how he'd been a week late coming back to San Francisco. Jim had never asked, Bones had never told. David's health had deteriorated and he had finally died in his sleep just this morning. Jim was absolutely _shocked_. He was glad he'd made it a point of going out to Savannah last weekend to see them, or else he never would have said goodbye. Jim held Bones while the man sobbed, forgetting why he'd come by in the first place and deciding it wasn't important enough to pull Bones away from his family. When his watch read 1200, he got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" Bones sounded so lost. Jim sighed and fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve.

"I'm taking another shot at the Kobayashi Maru, call me insane if you want to but I think I figured it out this time. No cheating."

"Jim, are you out of your _mind_? You were accused of cheating last time! What makes you think they'll let you anywhere _near _it?"

"Because I asked Spock if I could have another shot. I wanted you to be there, but I think I can handle it without you this time. Call your mom and tell her we'll be out on Saturday. We _are _going to your father's funeral, and I'll make that an order if I have to."

"You _are _crazy."

"Thank you. Get some rest, old man. Drink something, _no _alcohol, and take a nap. You look terrible." Jim left the dorm and headed across campus alone. Papa McCoy was dead…oh god. Jim staggered, fell, and just lay on the grass, staring at a perfectly cloudless blue sky that was precisely the color of Papa's eyes. Jim reached for the sky, "I'm sorry, Papa. I'm sorry we weren't there for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for Gracie, but I will be, I promise. In three days, I'll be home to take care of things." He lay there for so long he almost missed the test entirely, and would have if Spock and Uhura hadn't come looking for him.

"Captain!" he smiled sadly as he heard Uhura. Only his officers called him Captain, even on campus. He gave them their ranks appropriately in return. He turned his head and saw them coming. They both wore the blue and purple jumpsuits of the Kobayashi Maru.

"Oh, hey."

"What are you _doing_ out here? Daydreaming?"

"Sorry, Lieutenant." He sat up and brushed grass out of his hair, "No, I wasn't daydreaming." Spock pulled him to his feet and his expression changed as he picked up on Jim's sadness.

"Where is Doctor McCoy?"

"We may end up doing this round without him. His father died this morning." Jim headed in the right direction, followed by Spock and Uhura. When he arrived on the simulator bridge twenty minutes later in the jumpsuit, he felt determined and ready to do this and go down in history as the only Cadet to beat the Kobayashi Maru without cheating. When the warbirds appeared and the bridge trembled with simulated weapons-fire, Jim practically glared at the screens.

"Return fire and target their weaknesses."

"Weaknesses, Captain?"

"Magnify the central warbird, please." He got up as the screen magnified the ship of choice, "The warbirds have shielding weaknesses here, here, and here. Fire on those points and we should be able to take out the enemy without wasting munitions." For a minute, Jim wished desperately for Chekov and Sulu. Behind him, the bridge door opened and Jim turned.

"I heard you folks were in some trouble, left Sickbay to come up and help out." Bones smiled sadly, but it was a smile. His sense of humor hadn't really suffered, thank god.

"Doctor McCoy, relieve the lieutenant." Jim sat down, "Prepare the transporters for activation on my word, Commander." This was to Spock, who sat behind him. Spock was taking part to keep the Academy Board happy. Jim knew Admiral Barnett was watching from the observation room above with Admiral Harper and Admiral Jolette.

"Aye, Captain." Spock nodded and turned to his controls. When two of the three warbirds were destroyed, Jim gave the order.

"Now, Mr. Spock. Lieutenant, alert Medical to prepare for taking on the crew of Kobayashi Maru."

"Aye, Captain." Uhura smiled and turned to _her _controls. The last warbird went to pieces under the careful firing of Bones, who knew precisely where to take aim.

"Commander, please tell me we have them."

"Aye, Captain. All Kobayashi Maru survivors have been retrieved and will be reporting to Sickbay immediately." Spock was smiling through his eyes as he gave the report. As the simulation ended, Jim looked up to the observation room and just smiled.

"Well _done_, ladies and gentlemen. You ought to be proud of yourselves. The Klingons lost three more warbirds today, and the survivors of the Kobayashi Maru are reporting to Sickbay as we speak."

"Captain Kirk, your mission was a success. You have safely rescued all of the Kobayashi Maru survivors in a timely, efficient manner, and defeated the Klingon threat. You are free to go." Admiral Harper's voice filled the bridge and halfway through his proclamation, Jim was mobbed by his officers. This time, there _was _no cheating. Leaving the bridge, Jim slung one arm around Bones' shoulders and one around Spock's.

"I'd say that was a smashing success and this calls for celebrating. Come on, we're going to Tege's. Spock, you _are _coming. I know you don't drink, but I do believe the occasion calls for it."

"Did I object, Captain?"

"No, but sometimes I don't trust you to go along with things." Jim beamed at his First Officer. Spock just raised an eyebrow. They split up and changed into uniform before meeting up again to head for Tege's. Jim was in a magnanimous mood and it showed. He prodded Uhura until she slapped his hand away and bolted with a shriek. Jim took off after her, forcing Bones and Spock to catch up with them. Ah such fun. He caught up with Uhura and grabbed her by the hand, yanking her around a little harder than strictly necessary. Center of balance compromised by the forward momentum, Jim lost his footing and went down, pulling Uhura down with him. She landed on top of him, and at any other time she would have slapped him. He knew that, they both did. Really, she didn't seem to be in a great hurry to move, either.

"Are you going to move so I can get up? Or are you just gong to sit there and stare at me?" He asked finally. Uhura just smiled at him and kissed him. Not for long, but…wow. Then she was off and dragging him to his feet. As they set off for Tege's again, he eyed her warily.

"What was _that _for?"

"I felt like it."

"Right. Whatever." Jim rolled his eyes. They got to Tege's and he staked out a corner table for them. A server came and took their orders, leaving with a smile for Jim when she had everything down right. Their server came back with their orders and asked if they needed anything else. Nope, they were good for right now. Jim studied his glass for a minute and looked across the table at Bones, who twirled his sadly. He had an idea and raised his glass, "Gentlemen, lady, we beat the Kobayashi Maru. Drink to success. And to the memory of David McCoy. I knew him, and I can't tell you how sad I was to learn of his death."

"To Doctor McCoy."

"Thanks, Jim." Bones tried to smile. They toasted his father's memory and quietly moved on. Jim had a good view of the door from his seat and did some people-watching. He was halfway through round two when the doors open and two officers in duty-uniform walked into the crowded bar. Jim raised an eyebrow. The female officer, the one on the left, was older than most of the patrons, Jim guessed she was forty-seven or so. But she was attractive. She wore a long-sleeved version of the ladies duty-uniform with a narrow stripe and a broad band on the sleeves, so she was a Rear Admiral. But…did Starfleet boast any female admirals? Probably, he just didn't make it a habit of getting _too _friendly with the Admiralty. She took the uniform and…well, suffice it to say her legs seemed to go on for _miles_. She was in really good shape, he could tell from way over here, and quietly envied the gentleman beside her wearing a gold tunic with three stripes. Rear Admiral and Captain. Hmm. He did a quiet once-over, venturing above the waistline for his own sake before his mind started going to dirty places, and Jim almost choked. The red hair, cut a little longer than chin-length, framing laughing blue eyes with little crow's-feet that didn't show themselves unless she smiled.

"Oh my god." He managed to swallow, "Don't look, but guess who just walked in?"

"I'll go out on a limb here and say it's _not_ Admiral Pike or Admiral Harper." Bones just rolled his eyes. Jim shook his head.

"Uh, no, Bones. I don't think that's the admirals. Can you…excuse me a minute?" He slid out of his seat and headed across the bar-area, his mind racing in all directions and hoping to god he wasn't imagining things. He'd been known to mistake people for someone else, a particular lady captain of former acquaintance, more than once. He usually managed to get away by apologizing, you looked like someone else I know, and going on his way.

_Oh please, God, please let me be right. Please please _please_! _he thought frantically as he got closer. Self-conscious of his appearance, he brushed off his tunic and cursed his trembling fingers. Yeah, it wasn't a big deal, but he hadn't _seen _her in…how long? It had been almost a year since he'd first met Kathryn Janeway, and it was not an experience he'd ever forgotten. Granted he had a permanent reminder in Neevok, who had shacked up in Officer Housing until they were ready to head out on whatever crazy misadventures awaited them in space, but still. It was understandable. They settled at the bar, so he snuck up to the empty chair one over from Janeway's and sat down and ordered a Jack straight up, on the rocks. He listened and smiled as Janeway ordered wine and her First Officer ordered a snifter of Saurian brandy. His drink came first and Jim just sipped at it, listening in on their conversation. What he wanted to know, should he ever have the guts to _ask_, was how she'd landed Rear Admiral. _That _was something worth drinking to! Jim wasn't going to announce himself, Janeway was smart. She probably knew he was sitting there. Let them make the first move. He looked over his shoulder at his table. Yep, Bones thought he was completely nuts. Even Spock looked confused, not that it was _hard _to confuse him.

**Jim? What are you doing?**

**Waiting to see how long it takes before anyone realizes I'm sitting right here and does something about it.** He shrugged. Having a constant presence in his mind had taken some getting used to, but it was a good thing to have around.

**I'm afraid I am unfamiliar with the Admiral and Captain you are seated next to at the bar.**

**No you're not. **Jim smiled, **You just don't recognize them with new rank-stripes, that's all. **Spock didn't like presumptions, and bristled. Jim snickered, **Easy, t'hy'la. **

**Are you going to tell me or not?**

**Not until one of them says something. Any time now. **Jim just nursed his drink and waited. Sitting this close, even without being directly involved in the conversation, made him feel good. His father and Admiral Pike both knew about Kathryn Janeway, and he'd told Ambassador Sataya. And of course, Neevok knew about her. He twirled his glass and emptied it but didn't make to leave the bar. Jim heard Janeway make a request of the bartender and raised an eyebrow. A few minutes later, something landed on the bar in front of Jim. He looked up at the bartender, who hitched a thumb in the Admiral's direction.

"Lady says it's on her."

"Thanks." He smiled and took a sip. Now, granted, he wasn't much of a wine connosiuer, but…damn. Okay, he had to give something for the Chateau Picard chardonnay, and turned a little. She wasn't even _looking _at him! Sneaky woman. He sipped his wine and leaned against the bar, "Y'know, there _are _stranger places to run into someone you haven't seen in a year or two."

"Such as?"

"Back in the Delta Quadrant, for one. Or on some distant Federation world I don't even know the _name _of. Or the Admiralty Banquet."

"Aren't you a little young to be worrying about _that_ just yet, Captain Kirk?"

"My first one's coming up in about two weeks here, and I am _not _looking forward to the experience." He frowned into his wine. On the other side of Janeway, Chakotay had the nerve to laugh out loud. He glared at the man, "It happens to coincide nicely with my graduation, so…ugh."

"Why so late?"

"We all decided that first-hand experience didn't actually _make _us officers." He shrugged, "If you don't mind my asking, what brings you here?"

"Curiosity." Damn it all if Janeway didn't _blush_. Jim snickered.

"Excuse me for laughing at your expense, Admiral, but I don't think that's the _only _reason you somehow found your way into an alternate 23rd century."

"If I didn't think she'd hang me, I'd tell you her _real _reasons for coming back here." Chakotay smiled wickedly and Jim snorted. Oh, _that _was peachy.

"Enough, _both_ of you!" she snapped, with not a hint of venom. Jim, feeling bold from defeating the Kobayashi Maru earlier, leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I only know I can get away with that because I know _you_. Forgive presumption."

"Flirt. I'm a little old for you, Captain."

"Says who?"

"Starfleet regulations."

"Psh." He swirled his wine, "By the way, excellent choice."

"You're welcome. So, what has Starfleet's youngest captain in such a good mood today?"

"Oh, nothing."

"James."

"What?"

"Don't you dare lie to me."

"Oh, please. God forbid I _lie _to you, Admiral Janeway." God he was _loving _this! Bones and the other two were probably going ape-shit. Janeway threw her head back and laughed out loud. Oh, what a _lovely _sound! Chakotay coughed.

"Oh, James. My god, I _knew _I'd been missing something! Oh, lord have mercy!"

"Glad to know I can make you smile, Admiral."

"Kid, just _thinking _about you gets her smiling."

"Aww. You missed me!"

"Remind me to kill you later." This was to Chakotay, who just look _so _proud of himself. Jim looked over his shoulder as he got a questing impulse from Spock. They were _really _having a hard time sitting still. Jim had an idea.

"Ah, Admiral, might I successfully convince you and Captain Chakotay to join me?"

"Join you where?"

"I dragged a few of my officers along for the fun, they've been eyeballing us since I sat down."

"Of course!" boy, he might as well have offered her the moons of Orion. Getting up, they left the bar and headed for the corner table, which had more than enough room for the two extras Jim was bringing along for the fun. As they got close, _his _officers finally recognized Janeway and Chakotay and got to their feet.

"Admiral, you remember Commander Spock and Doctor McCoy, don't you?"

"Oh, yes."

"Admiral." The boys saluted and Jim turned to awestruck Uhura.

"And this is Lieutenant Uhura, our Communications Officer. You didn't have a chance to meet her the last time, did you?"

"No, I don't believe I did." Janeway smiled and shook hands with stammering Uhura, who blushed straight to her collar.

"Lieutenant, this is Admiral Janeway and Captain Chakotay. They _were _the Commanding Officers of the USS Voyager."

"I remember that, but I never thought I'd actually get to _meet _you!" Uhura was getting her nerves back as they all sat down, "I _love _talking with Lieutenant Commander Neevok, he's so much fun."

"We've already visited with him, and he was quite happy to see us." Janeway smiled, "I can't imagine the trouble you've all gotten into in the last year and a half."

"Not as much as you'd think."

"Hah!" Chakotay snorted, obviously in disbelief. Yeah Jim had gotten into a _few _scrapes, but nothing newsworthy.

"Actually, we've all been pretty busy finishing up classes and all. Outside of the odd bar-fight, it's been pretty quiet for us." Jim shrugged, "But what about _you _two? I mean, how the hell did you land Rear Admiral?"

"By surviving the Delta Quadrant and getting the Voyager home in one piece."

"Easier said than done." Jim frowned, "But at least you _made _it home."

"It was nice to be home." Janeway smiled, "I thought of you, James. I kept telling myself that if a twenty-five year-old boy from Iowa can save the Federation, then how hard can it be to get three hundred people home safely?"

"You had a lot of ground to cover."

"Shortcuts are wonderful things. Oh, and Seven sends her regards. She was sorry she couldn't come with us."

"Oh, what ever happened to, uh, Lieutenant Paris?"

"He married Lieutenant Torres."

"Wow! That's awesome news!"

"And they have a little girl, her name is Miral."

"Well, I guess _he _didn't waste any time, did he?" Jim chuckled. He remembered the Voyager's pilot well enough to be happy for his turn of good fortune. They must have spent three hours in Tege's, just chatting and catching up. Jim loved every minute of it, and went home in good spirits. He was thrilled to learn that Janeway and Chakotay were here to stay about two days later when his father asked if he was okay taking orders from a woman should any of his future assignments happen to come from her desk. If they were from Janeway's desk, no problem at all. And having someone on his level he could call and commiserate with sounded pretty good.


End file.
